


Scent of Temptation

by ReignWrites



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Hamish Duke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Beta Jack Morton, Beta Lilith Bathory, Bottom Randall Caprio, College Student Randall Carpio, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Omega Randall Carpio, Pack Family, Professor Hamish Duke, Protective Hamish Duke, Randall Carpio is Adorable, Top Hamish Duke, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReignWrites/pseuds/ReignWrites
Summary: Hamish Duke made a promise to fulfill Cassie’s dying wish of recruiting new members and making a new pack. He recruited two members; Lilith Bathory and Jack Morton. They instantly became family, and Hamish couldn’t be happier.A new semester of college has started and Hamish meets freshman student Randall Carpio who’s in his Physiology 131 class. He and Tundra are intrigued by the boy, but he doesn’t know why until Greybeard chooses him as a champion.
Relationships: Mentioned Alyssa Drake/Jack Morton, Mentioned Lilith Bathory/Nicole Birch, Past Cassie/Hamish Duke, Randall Carpio/Hamish Duke
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	Scent of Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction for this small community, and I have to say, I’m pretty excited for you to read this piece! I’m really proud of it, and I do hope many fans come across this reading because we all need more content of Randall and Hamish. Please leave kudos, a comment, and share with your other friends! All the kudos and comments motivates me to write more pieces of them because at least I know someone is out there reading this lol :) I have more prompts for them, and I will be making this particular trope into a series. We need more people in this small community, and I really want to meet new people who love these two just as much as I do! Much love, mwah! <3

After the death of Cassie, Hamish made a promise to fulfill her request, she uttered with her last dying breath. She wanted him to move forward and recruit new members into their pack, and he did. After his grieving period, he searched for the perfect champions for the hides. Along his eight years of being a werewolf, he was able to recruit Lilith Bathory, who took Timber, Cassie’s hide, and Jack Morton. Greybeard was the one who chose Jack as a champion. Despite being the most powerful, Jack Morton ended up presenting as a beta, as did Lilith.

Presenting was no problem with Hamish because it was easier to train betas without worrying about ruts and heats when it came to alphas and omegas. That meant he only had to worry about himself as an alpha, and if any of the others presented as one well, there would be an issue. Alphas never worked well together because of their desire to lead their pack and assert dominance over the lower ranks, especially when it came to omegas.

Hamish knew how to control himself and Tundra, but fortunately, he never experienced the feeling of need to breed and mark his place when the scent of omega clouded his brain. Cassie was a beta, and they worked well together even became romantically involved. That soon ended when Cassie was murdered.

Years later and Hamish was doing a lot better. His pack was small and still needed time to grow, but they made him happy. He can’t wait to recruit new members to add to their happy bunch now that a semester of college started up again. It was a new year, which meant a fresh set of mettlesome freshmen students were going to be there. He couldn’t wait to see new young faces in his classes this week. It was always an exciting feeling to meet new people who decided to take his class for their major or just for fun.

Hamish grabbed his keys from the front pocket of his slacks and caught his classroom key door with his index finger and thumb. He unlocked the metal door and pulled it open. He grabbed the scrap piece of wood with his foot, and it slid under the door with ease. He tapped his toe against it so the door can stay in place before entering the classroom.

Hamish dropped his bag on the desk and sat down on the leather chair. He unzipped his backpack and stuffed his hand inside to search for the attendance paper. A couple of students were already filling into the classroom. They mostly kept their head down without saying a word to him as they chose their seat towards the back of the room. The smell of fear was radiating off of them. Newcomers were always terrified of the idea of college, but who can blame them?

Several minutes later, Hamish glanced at the clock to confirm the class has started. The students filled every seat except for one in the front row, but the man paid no attention to it.

Hamish stood up from the leather chair and walked in front of his desk. “Welcome to Philosophy 131. My name is Hamish Duke, and I will be your professor this semester. You may call me Professor Duke. Nothing else.” He made sure to make that clear because he always wanted to keep things professional, and it was also an alpha thing when he wanted to be called by his high position.

“I will pass this around. Find your name and sign it. This will-” the professor stopped when someone walked in mid-sentence.

“Sorry, I’m late! I couldn’t find the room number.” The offensively loud and amicable boy grinned at Hamish then searched around the class to find the only available seat. He walked over to the desk and plopped down while placing his backpack on the floor.

“What is your name?” Hamish asked with a hint of irritation but also amusement as he eyed the boy. For some reason, he could feel a natural appetency towards the disruptive student. His instincts nudged him to walk closer but refrained from doing so. He could feel Tundra scratching at the surface and was left confused about exactly why he became drawn to the boy.

“Randall Carpio.” He answered with a charming smile.

“The paper will start with Randall here,” Hamish informed the classroom while walking to Randall and handing him the attendance paper. Up close, he got a whiff of Randall’s scent and was confused when he smelt like any other human being. Why were Tundra and his alpha instincts wanting to get closer to Randall? Hamish decided to leave it be for now. He had a class to teach.

• • •

The class was reasonably quiet when Hamish was going through the syllabus and the first lesson of Philosophy that talked about what exactly Philosophy is and the historical figures who founded it. The first day was always a tough one, but he managed to get through his first class. After the professor dismissed the students, he walked back behind his desk and sat down.

“Professor Duke?” Upon hearing his name, Hamish looked up at Randall, who looked intimidated yet still had a shining smile for the older man. “Can I call you Grand Duke?” He joked.

“Absolutely not,” Hamish responded in a defensive tone. He leaned back against his chair. “Is there something you need, Randall?”

“Am just here to say I really like your class, and I like how you explain the material. It makes me want to learn more.” Randall admitted while ducking his head. Was there a blush forming on his cheeks? Hamish thought to himself as he felt the waves of anxiety coming from his student.

Hamish let a smile form on his face to calm him. “Thank you. I hope to see you until the semester ends.”

Randall seemed to perk up and nodded eagerly. “Same here.” He began to head towards the direction of the exit. “I’ll see you Wednesday, Grand Duke!” He called over his shoulder while stepping out of the classroom.

“I told you you couldn’t call me that!”

“Can’t hear you!”

Hamish couldn’t help but laugh softly at the young rapscallion who practically skipped his way out of the classroom. He was adorable, and that was a dangerous thought to have, but Hamish tried to reason with himself; it was a friendly compliment.

That was the day Hamish gained a friend. He didn’t know it until months later when the only student who gave a shit about the professor was the young man coming into the classroom with a smile and an enduring laugh. It was so easy to strike up a conversation with Randall. They instantly clicked and bonded with each other.

Jack and Lilith began to notice the changes with Hamish. There was light in his eyes, he smiled more, he was lenient with the other werewolves, and the one thing that shocked them the most was the fact that Hamish didn’t drink as much as he used to. He still drank alcohol but only on special occasions. That was always an improvement for their leader, but they couldn’t figure out _why_ the alpha was so happy. He never talked to them about his classes because it was something he liked to keep to himself and deal with his own, but for once, he wanted to let his pack know about a student.

There was a problem. Randall was _his_ student and 19-years-old. Eleven years younger than Hamish. Why was he attached to him? Why was Tundra? The boy deserved better than an older man, who was an alpha werewolf, pining after him. 

Randall had broken every strict rule the professor had over his students: Don’t accept late work. Don’t share any personal information. Don’t agree to outside meetings, and, most importantly, do not, in any circumstances, develop feelings.

Randall broke _every_ rule.

Hamish slumped down on the couch with a sigh and a frown tugging on his lips. He swirled the drink around and stared at the ice, circling the glass while making quiet clinks—whipped cream-flavored vodka with a tad of Sprite and a slice of lemon. It wasn’t his most famous drink, but he wanted to drink to forget.

His lips made contact with the cold glass as the liquid washed over his taste buds. All he could taste was the vodka burning his throat as he swallowed. He lowered the glass and perched it on his knee as he stared straight ahead.

His quiet evening was interrupted when he heard the front door swinging open and a pair of footsteps heading his way. The front door closed behind Jack softly as he made his way to sit down on the single chair that was across from the couch. “Hey, Hamish. What’s the occasion?” Jack asked while gesturing to the drink in Hamish’s hand.

“No occasion. I’m drinking to forget.” Hamish’s smile was bitter as he took another swig of his drink.

Jack frowned and glanced at Hamish with concern. “Everything alright? What’s wrong?” He asked gently.

Hamish was thinking about telling Jack everything. The reason why his happy mood dropped was because of the disgust he was feeling. Jack might be more understanding than Lilith, but he didn’t know if Jack _would_ understand Hamish’s current problem.

He decided to ask an innocent question. “What do you think about age gaps in romantic relationships?” He asked and made sure his expression wasn’t showing any signs of emotion.

Jack seemed surprised at the question, but he had a thoughtful look on his face as he bounced his knee. His scent didn’t change, and that made Hamish relax. “As long as both are over 18 and there’s consent, then I don’t see why not? Unless there’s a huge gap such as an 18-year-old with a 60-year-old—that’s fucking weird,” he explained.

“It doesn’t bother you?” Hamish asked.

“Nah. People live their lives. We don’t choose who we fall in love with.” Jack seemed to be distracted when he said the last statement, but he kept his gaze focused on the alpha. “Why’d you ask?”

“I—“ Hamish cut himself off. He didn’t want to tell them just yet, or at all because he was certain his relationship with Randall would be strictly platonic. “I was curious.”

“Really?” Jack arched an eyebrow. “Does this have to do with something with you being moody? You know you can tell me anything. You can tell us anything.” He was referring to their pack. Hamish knew they were here to offer him support in any way they can, but he was still reluctant to talk about Randall.

“I know, Jack. It’s a lot for me to process. Maybe one day, but I can’t right now.” There was no use in trying to steer away from this conversation when Jack picked up on what Hamish was trying to get at. He was fraught with uncertainty and conflicted within himself, but he wasn’t disgusted anymore.

Jack got the gist of backing off by nodding, followed by a sigh of disappointment. “Okay, I get it.”

Hamish noticed the ice melted when he took another sip of his drink. “Enough about me. I don’t mind the company, but you never come to the den unless you are required to for a family night or important business.” The alpha was the one who took care of the den and spent his time in this place more than his apartment building. His apartment was cold and empty while the den was a place of comfort, mingled with scents of his pack.

Jack scratched the back of his head and smiled awkwardly. He shifted in his seat uncomfortably and tore his gaze away from Hamish’s solemn stare that made the beta feel transparent. “I came here for advice...about a girl.” He admitted while looking back at Hamish.

“A girl?” Hamish raised his eyebrows in surprise, and the corner of his lips twitched as if he wanted to smile.

“Lilith isn’t any help because she won’t admit her undying feelings to Nicole, so I thought I would ask you instead. You’ve talked about Cassie before, and I thought—” Jack furrowed his eyebrows in frustration. “Shit, never mind. I didn’t mean to bring her up…”

Hamish waved him off while reaching forward to place his glass on a coaster. “It’s fine.” He leaned back in his seat and smiled at Jack. Bringing up Cassie hurt less, and he was glad for it. That meant he was okay with openly talking about her. “Alyssa, right?” He asked. He knew Jack liked her the moment he noticed his scent changed whenever he was around her.

“Yeah,” Jack sighed in defeat.

“I can’t imagine being in a relationship with someone from the opposite side, but we don’t choose who we fall in love with,” Hamish repeated Jack’s words. “But for the record, I won’t let you choose between true love and your pack.”

“I don’t love her.” Jack blurted out but groaned as he burrowed further into the cushions. “I mean—I don’t know if I _do._ Some days I want to rip her throat out for erasing our memories and using me to get what she wants. Other times, I just want to kiss her and do romantic shit with her. It’s all frustrating.” He groaned and buried his face in his hands.

“Love is frustrating, but it can also be beautiful.” Hamish pointed out. Oh, how much he knew how frustrating and hurtful love can be. “She loves you too. I can see it in her eyes. You two need to talk it out and confess your _true_ feelings.” He stood up and walked over to Jack. He placed a hand on his shoulder in a gesture of comfort and smiled down at the younger man.

“Thanks, Hamish,” Jack said while patting his hand.

“It’s no problem. It’s my devoir to look after you and Lilith.” Hamish grabbed his glass from the coffee table and downed the rest of the drink before placing the glass on the bar counter.

Hamish’s friendly attitude turned sour when he heard a _howl._ Tundra pushed at full force and made Hamish bare his canines, and his eyes flashed silver. He inhaled deeply and hunched over to hold back Tundra before he could transform into a werewolf. He groaned as he felt his sharp canines turn back to human teeth, and the silver dimmed to blue. He straightened up and glanced at a worried-looking Jack.

“You heard that too?” Jack’s eyes widened in fear and uncertainty.

“A hide has taken a champion. Text Lilith and tell her to meet us at my apartment building.” Hamish instructed Jack as the pair walked out of the den.

After their incident with The Order, Hamish thought it was a good idea to keep the hides in the basement of his apartment building, but someone must have broken in. There was a low possibility it didn’t happen, but hearing that howl led to the one place the three of them only knew. Hamish unlocked his car and climbed into the driver’s seat while Jack took the passenger seat. He turned on the vehicle and drove towards the direction of his apartment.

Hamish had a white-knuckled grip on the steering wheel as he floored the gas pedal, ignoring the speed limits. When they arrived at his apartment, he turned off the engine and didn’t bother to look back if Jack was following. Hamish practically pounced out of the car with his keys jingling in his hands. He unlocked the front door and pushed it open, immediately making his way to the basement door that was left wide open with scratch marks all over. Who would have entered the bolted shut basement?

Hamish walked down the stairs and turned on the lights. He noticed Greybeard’s chest was open, and the small horizontal window on the top was cracked open. Jack and Lilith soon followed after him and glanced at the open casket. “Oh, shit.” Lilith murmured under her breath.

“They must be close. Go!” Hamish ordered them while walking back up the stairs. He thought it would be better to look for them in his human form because he knew how intimidating Tundra was. He didn’t want to scare them off. Jack and Lilith, on the other hand, transformed into snarling werewolves and ran into the woods.

Hamish raised his head and tried to catch a whiff of a different scent. The other werewolves made their separate ways to cover the forest quickly, but he wasn’t sure if they’ll be able to find Greybeard. During a wolf’s first transformation upon picking a champion, the person presents, which is a bad thing when they’re in the woods alone.

Hamish wasn’t sure how long he'd been searching, but his feet began to ache from how tired he was getting, and the sun was already setting. One glance at his phone informed him it was nearing seven o’clock.

“Where are you, Greybeard?” He murmured to himself as he continued walking with heavy steps.

A few minutes later, Hamish froze when another scent reached his nose. This scent was sweeter, reminding him of the smell of old books, a pina colada, and raspberries laced with the stench of blood, sweat, and tears. The scent was alluring, and the alpha followed it with feeble footsteps to not scare off the person.

There he was, naked, curling himself up into a ball and sobbing into his arms while being covered in dried blood. The sight broke Hamish’s heart because he knew how terrifying it could be for newcomers. The alpha crouched beside the weeping man and reached out to pull his hands away from his face. The sight that greeted him forced a gasp out of Hamish, retracting his hands.

Hamish and Randall stared at each other in shock, but their trance broke when the boy whimpered as tears continuously streamed down his cheeks. He was petrified and trembling from how cold it was outside.

“Hey, hey. It’s okay.” Hamish reassured him softly while slipping his jacket off and wrapping it around Randall’s shaking shoulders. The boy threw his arms around Hamish and buried his face into the crook of his neck. Hamish secured his arms around Randall and carded his fingers through the curly locks. He knew how comforting an alpha’s scent could be when they felt safe around someone in particular. He caught another whiff of Randall’s scent, and realization struck him.

Randall presented as an _omega._

This was going to be difficult. Hamish knew all about omegas, but he never met one. Cassie was a beta and all the other champions they recruited before either presented as a beta or alpha. Never an omega. This was different, but he wasn’t going to turn Randall away from their pack. Greybeard belonged to them, and the hide chose Randall. It was Hamish’s devoir to protect him.

Hamish was able to coax Randall to stand and walk with him back to his apartment, where he left his car. Randall stayed close by him and didn’t budge unless Hamish held his hand and guided him through the woods. With his unoccupied hand, he grabbed his cell phone and sent a text to Jack and Lilith.

 _‘I found him. I’m taking him back to the den. I’ll let you two know when you can come.”_ Hamish sent the message and kept his phone in his hand as he found his vehicle. He helped Randall get into the passenger’s seat before he entered.

His phone buzzed when he started the engine. _“That bad?”_ Jack asked.

 _“Yes. I’ll explain everything later.”_ Hamish sent the message before driving back to the den. In the corner of his eye, he could see Randall leaning his head against the window with his eyes closed.

When they arrived at the den, Hamish turned off the car and glanced at Randall, who was fast asleep. The alpha’s scent must’ve lulled him to sleep, which made the older man smile with fondness. He stepped out of the car and walked to the passenger door to open it. He slid his arm under Randall’s knees and supported his head with his other arm to lift him and carry him inside. Hamish walked up the stairs and entered the hallway, making his way to the guest bedroom that was across from his bedroom.

Hamish laid the boy on the bed and covered him with the blankets. He walked into his bedroom and looked through the chest of drawers to retrieve comfortable clothing for Randall. His clothes were torn to shreds from transforming, and Hamish liked the idea of Randall being covered in his scent. He walked back inside the guest room and placed them on a nearby chair. The peaceful look on Randall’s face made the alpha smile.

Randall has a lot of explaining to do, but for now, Hamish was going to let him rest and get cleaned up before they could have a conversation. He closed the door behind him and decided to wait for him downstairs in the living room.  
  
  


• • •

The sound of light footsteps coming down the stairs diverted Hamish’s attention away from the old leather book he was reading. He was working his way through the reliquary and soaking up all the knowledge he can about the Knights of Saint Christopher; so far, it has done him justice. Randall poked his head inside the living room before walking over to the single chair to sit on.

His scent was strong, but it was mingled with Hamish’s scent, which the alpha really liked. He was bulkier than Randall, so the clothes fit him loose but not too loose. He looked adorable in his clothing, and Hamish couldn’t take his eyes off him.

“This is...awkward. I don’t know where to start.” Randall broke the tense silence while shifting in his seat.

“If you’re hungry, I made you a couple of sandwiches and poured you a glass of water.” He gestured towards the tray on the coffee table while shutting the book and placing it beside him. “You’ll find yourself dehydrated and hungry after a rough night. It’s crucial to take care of yourself, especially now that Greybeard has picked you for a champion.” He always took care of newcomers, but taking care of Randall felt different. It felt right.

Randall snatched a sandwich and the glass of water. “Thanks. I’m starving.” He took a bite of the sandwich while looking up at Hamish with a curious gaze. “Greybeard?” He asked around a mouthful of food. “Who’s Greybeard?”

Randall seemed to be taking it quickly, but that’s because of the alpha’s scent calming him down and listening to Hamish like he held the moon. “The hide. I don’t know how or why but you broke into my apartment building—managing to find the basement. Greybeard sensed your presence and decided you were a great champion to possess. Greybeard is a hide, and now you have him— making you a werewolf.” He explained. He’s done this numerous times, so the explanation rolled off his tongue naturally.

“A werewolf?” Randall asked. He was already halfway through his sandwich. “You mean, I can be a superhero?” He asked excitedly.

“Something like that. We do fight off evil magic and protect our pack.” Hamish smiled.

“‘Our pack’? There’s more of you?” Randall asked with curiosity while tilting his head to the side.

“Yes. There are two other members, making you our fourth one.” Hamish leaned forward and propped his elbows on his thighs. “There are three types of werewolves. We call it a second gender but think of it as ranks. Alpha is the highest rank. Beta is the middle, and omega is the lowest. I’m the alpha of this pack, which makes me the leader. They’re the strongest of the bunch and do everything in their power to protect their pack. In other cases, they can be highly aggressive and brutal. I’ve always been a calm person. I never lost control of my wolf if that’s what you're afraid of.” Right off the bat, Hamish wanted to reassure Randall. He knew how scary alphas could be, especially around omegas. “The others are betas. They have it easier because they don’t run on their wolf’s instincts. You can think of them as an ordinary werewolf.”

Randall was done with his sandwich and working on his second one while listening to Hamish all the time. His glass was half full as well, but he stopped to ask his question. “What am I?”

“You are an omega. The caregiver, the sweet one who nourishes the pack and keeps us together,” Hamish explained gently.

“Oh…” Randall looked disappointed.

“A low rank shouldn’t define you. You’re still much stronger than an ordinary human being. It’ll be harder for you to fight off other werewolves, but we’re the only ones in existence from what I know of. We won’t hurt you,” Hamish promised, and he hoped Randall believed him. “I can already see you helping us more than we can help you.” He admitted with a smile. The boy already helped Hamish in ways he didn’t think were possible.

Maybe that’s why he felt so connected to him. Tundra knew his second gender the moment he laid eyes on Randall. Was it a feeling? An instinct, or fate?

“As long as I can contribute to the pack, then I’m fine with whatever second gender I have,” Randall admitted while finishing his second sandwich and glass of water. “So when can I meet the others?”

Hamish sighed in relief. “Whenever you’re ready.”

“I already know what I need to know, right? I think I’m ready.” Randall pointed out.

“Of course, but I do need to ask one more thing. How did you manage to break into my apartment building?” He questioned with an arched brow.

“Oh—“ A blush started to form on Randall’s face as he looked away momentarily. “I was dared by a couple of sophomores to break into the basement.” He looked back at Hamish and smiled nervously. “Assholes ditched me then next thing I knew I was in the woods without any clothes on…and covered in blood.” He furrowed his eyebrows in concern. “Was it my blood?” His eyes widened with fear.

“Most likely not.” Hamish frowned. The killing was never easy for them, and the first kill was always the hardest to let go. Jack still visits his Ethics Professor’s grave, and Lilith continues the tradition of celebrating her first victim’s birthday while also supporting their family. They were innocent human beings used by the dark forces of magic. “But whoever you killed was for a good reason.”

“When is killing ever okay?” Randall asked with irritation.

“It’s not.” Even Hamish can agree, but some people did deserve to die. The ones who preyed on the weak and made the world a terrible place to live in. “But you’ll have to live with it. Your victim was either used by dark magic or about to do something horrible. Trust Greybeard and yourself. We werewolves wouldn’t kill an innocent.”

Randall seemed okay with that answer, but he was still conflicted. “Did you say dark magic?” He asked while cradling the cold glass close to him.

“Yes. Magic is real, Randall. Good and bad, but there’s been a lot of bad magic recently. If you ever hear a loud ringing noise that’s coming from bad magic. So be prepared.” Hamish stood up and walked by Randall, placing his hand on his shoulder and squeezing it softly in comfort. “You’re strong. I know you can handle it.” He glanced down at the boy and smiled gently.

“Thank you,” Randall murmured while looking up at Hamish.

• • •

Jack and Lilith grew a liking to Randall when they met him. They welcomed him and accepted him with open arms and were beyond happy to find out they have an omega in their pack. They also grew protective over him, as did Hamish, but the alpha showed it more than the others.

He would always ask about how Randall is feeling and if he was in any sort of pain. He made sure the omega did all of his homework and arrived at his classes on time because even if he’s in the pack, Hamish won’t give him an instant A. That was the one thing he would put his foot down and Randall had no complaints about it. It was a logical thing to do. Hamish made sure Randall ate well and took care of himself because transforming into a werewolf took a lot of energy out of them.

Watching Hamish take care of Randall made Jack come into the realization of their last conversation that night they took Randall in.

“You like him.”

Hamish accidentally knocked over the picture frame he was cleaning when he heard Jack behind him. He set the structure back to its rightful place before glancing at the beta. “What?” He asked, but he knew who Jack was talking about.

“Randall.” Jack walked up to Hamish and snatched the rag out of his hand so he wouldn’t distract himself with cleaning. By the look on his face, he was trying to get out of this situation. “That night, when you asked me for my opinion on the age difference. You asked because you like Randall _that_ way.”

“That’s preposterous. He’s my student and the omega of the pack—“

“Cut the shit, Hamish.” Jack looked irritated at this point, and Hamish sighed in defeat.

“It doesn’t matter. It’s never going to happen because Randall is my student. He’s eleven years younger than me, and I believe he would be better suited with someone his age.” Hamish knew he was making excuses, but how could he not? He was being logical here and believing the fact that Randall might not be interested in him.

“Have you thought to ask what he wanted? That’s not your decision to make.” Jack frowned. He tossed the rag on the table and turned around to sit down on the couch. “When’s the last time you ever liked someone? The last person you showed interest in was Cassie. Now you have another chance at happiness, and you’re going to let age and school get in the way of it?”

“I don’t know if he feels the same way.” Hamish frowned and walked over to sit down next to Jack.

“It doesn’t hurt to ask.” Jack pointed out and reached out to comfort Hamish by patting his hand. “You’re the alpha, and Randall is the omega of the pack. You really think Lilith and I won’t notice the connection between you two?” He raised his eyebrows.

“Are you playing match-maker now?” Hamish asked. He was thinking about Jack’s words and considering confessing his feelings for Randall.

“Something like that. I also want to win 20 bucks from Lilith.” Jack had a wolfish grin plastered on his face.

“You bet on it?!” Hamish exclaimed.

“Sure did. She bet you and Randall wouldn’t get together until months later. I bet in a couple of weeks. I decided to give you a slight push in the right direction.” Jack explained while nudging him on the shoulder.

Hamish wasn’t even angry. He was happier about his pack being okay with him and Randall. “Thank you. This means a lot to me, Jack.” He said sincerely.

“Anytime, old man.” Jack playfully punched him on the shoulder while standing up from the couch before Hamish could smack him on the head.

“I’m not old!”

“Totally!”

• • •

Randall’s fingers tapped along the keys, making soft clicking noises, as he stared at the half-written essay about a novel he’s been reading for his English class. He nibbled on his fingernail as he reads over the same paragraph over and over again, hoping it was good enough to get him a passing grade. Writing essays wasn’t his specialty, but he was glad to have a personal tutor nearby, but he couldn’t get help because Hamish was occupied with teaching his classes.

Randall sighed as he shut his laptop and set it aside. He was getting a headache from writing so much, taking a break wouldn’t hurt. He glanced at Lilith, who was busy on her laptop and engrossed with whatever assignment she needed to do.

“Hey, Lil. You got a minute to talk?” Randall asked.

Lilith glanced at him then back at her laptop. “Yeah.” She set her computer aside and turned her attention to Randall. “What’s up?”

“Hamish told me about a ‘heat’ coming up and that I should prepare. He told me you would talk to me about it.” Randall was left wondering what Hamish meant by that, so he thought it would be the perfect time to ask Lilith.

“Of course. He’s such a prude.” Lilith scoffed while wrinkling her nose. “Since you’re an omega, you go into heat every three months. During heats, your body changes to prepare itself for an alpha. That means you’ll start getting wet. You’ll be really really horny, sweaty, and won’t be able to think straight unless an alpha knots you. What’s knotting, you say? Basically, an alpha banging you and their dick forming a knot to lock you and the alpha together. Don’t just let _any_ alpha bang you because there’s a high chance they’ll bite you to mate with you, and you’ll end up pregnant if you don’t use a condom or take birth control. Any questions?” She was very blunt about it and straight to the point because that’s how she worked. Why did Hamish make her do this? She didn’t know, but she was going to give him shit for it.

Randall was staring at Lilith with an open mouth, dumbfounded expression. “I—“ he was speechless. What the _fuck_ did he get himself into? “Can I prevent these heats?”

“There is a way, but we haven’t found anyone who’s selling suppressants. We’ve been trying to find some for Hamish. It’s different for him. He goes into ruts, and he can get highly aggressive when that happens.” Lilith shook her head. “I learned my lesson the first time. He snarled at me and looked like he wanted to rip my head off.”

It was comforting to know Randall wasn’t alone in this. Hamish had the trouble of going through something similar, but how was he going to deal with this? “Does it get really bad?” He asked.

“From what I’ve learned, it doesn’t unless a potential mate is nearby. Then it can be unbearable, but don’t worry about it, Randall. Jack and I will be close by if you need anything.” Lilith smiled.

Randall wanted to ask about Hamish. He figured he couldn’t be present because he was an alpha, but Randall wanted him close by. Close enough to smell his comforting scent that radiated safety. “Thank you.” He smiled back at her. “I guess it’s a good thing you were blunt with me.”

“That’s my way to go. I don’t sugar coat anything.” Lilith winked while grabbing her laptop. “Now, let me finish my math homework. You should finish your essay before Mr. Naggy Pants catches you slacking off.”

Randall couldn’t help but laugh at the nickname. “You’re right. He does nag at us a lot.” That quality of Hamish was adorable because they knew he cared enough to look after them.

“When am I ever _not_ right?”

“You got me there.”

• • •

The workload was taking a toll on the alpha, who slumped back against the leather chair with a heavy sigh. He dropped his red pen on his desk and leaned his head back against the chair, closing his eyes. He did not want to spend his weekend grading 240 papers, but reading so many repetitive essays about the same topic made him think if he should take a break. He only needed one more class left, and he’ll be able to go home. Maybe take a nice bath and watch Netflix in his robe while snacking on his favorite treats. Yeah, that was his end goal.

Thinking about his relaxing weekend was the perfect push to open his eyes and grab his red pen to continue grading. The red ink bled into the paper. He was circling, underlining, and writing out words right before finishing off with a high letter grade on top. He turned the paper over and placed it on the rightful pile before repeating, circling, underling, writing.

The silence was broken by the sound of footsteps heading towards his direction. He didn’t look up from the papers until he heard someone clear their throat to grab his attention. “Can’t you see I am busy?” He asked with irritation while keeping his eyes downcast.

“Obviously. Do you ever take a break?”

The sound of Randall’s gentle voice diverted his attention away from the essays to glance up at the omega. “I’ll take a break when I’m done.” He sighed tiredly. His hand was starting to ache, and his shoulders were tense from how stressful he was. He was sure his lower back was starting to hurt from sitting down for too long.

“You don’t look okay, Hamish.” Randall frowned while stepping forward. “Maybe I can grade the rest of the papers?” He suggested.

Hamish shook his head. “No. It’s my job to grade these assignments—” he was cut off by Randall’s scoff.

“You can give me community service if you’re going to be so uptight about it.” Randall grabbed the pen from Hamish and pushed his chair aside. Hamish was dumbfounded from the sudden movement and stopped the chair from rolling away by grabbing onto the edge of the desk. “Let me help you. We’re supposed to help each other, right?”

Hamish knew he wasn’t going to win this fight because Randall could be a stubborn person when he wanted to help people. “Yes.” He stood up from the chair and twisted his torso, hearing small, popping noises. “I want to go home.” He didn’t mean to say it out loud, but it was the truth, he missed his bed.

“Then, let’s!” Randall said excitedly while grabbing the remaining papers he needed to grade. “I can stick with you while you watch me grade your papers.”

“Oh, you don’t have to. I can stay here and wait,” Hamish pointed out.

Randall glanced away and cleared his throat while a blush formed on his cheeks. “Actually, I want to come. My roommate isn’t going to sleep in the dorm tonight, so I thought I’d ask if I can stay with you? I don’t want to be alone.” He looked back at Hamish with a frown tugging on his lips.

“Oh! Of course, you can stay with me. You’re always welcome to.” Hamish smiled at the omega, who beamed at him.

“Great! Thank you. Sooooo let’s go?” Randall asked.

“It’s no problem at all, and yes, let’s go.” Hamish grabbed his bag from underneath his desk. He decided to leave the graded papers in his classroom because he didn’t want to carry the massive stack. He let Randall walk out of the classroom first before following after him. He locked the door before the pair headed out of the building and walked towards Hamish’s car. The alpha had a permanent smile on his face as he watched Randall get inside the car with a satisfied smile on his face.

• • •

“The only rule I have for you is don’t touch my alcohol beverages.” Hamish pointed out while he opened the front door.

“What’s the fun in that?” Randall groaned as he followed Hamish and walked up the stairs. They didn’t get far because Hamish’s living space was on the second floor. “Can’t I get a sip?”

“No, Randall.” Hamish chuckled as he shook his head. He placed his bag on the couch and made his way into the kitchen.

“But why? You’re so lenient on things.” Randall pointed out while he made himself situated on the dining table to get started on grading the rest of the papers.

“You’re under 21 I think it speaks for itself.” Hamish was exhausted to make dinner, so he decided to pick out a few various snacks for Randall and himself. He walked back into the dining room and placed Randall’s half on the table.

“Fair enough.” Randall shrugged, and his eyes lit up at the sight of a bag of Doritos. He snatched the bag before Hamish could make another move.

“Enjoy.” Hamish let out a breathless laugh. “I’m going to be in my bathroom to take a shower, so if you need anything, you can knock.”

“Thanks for letting me stay, Hamster.” Randall grinned mischievously at the nickname he gave the older man.

“Don’t call me that.” Hamish rolled his eyes and turned around to hide the smile on his face.

“You love the nicknames I give you!” Randall called out to him.

“Debatable!” Hamish entered his master bedroom and did quick work on grabbing comfortable clothing and a towel. He was looking forward to lying in his robe for the rest of the night, but now that Randall was here, he felt the need to wear actual clothing. He didn’t mind. He’d much prefer to have someone else in the house. Feeling their presence and smelling their scent, especially Randall’s, brought comfort to the stressed-out alpha.

But Hamish did end up taking a relaxing warm bath. The smell of lavender invaded his senses as he relaxed further into the bubbly bath. He felt his eyelids droop as he leaned his head back against the tub. The calmness and warm bath lulled a tired Hamish to sleep.

He didn’t know how much time had passed, but a tap suddenly woke him up, and he heard a voice frequently saying his name. Hamish groaned in protest as he sat up, feeling the cold water splash against him made him realize where he was. He opened his eyes and looked down at himself then up at the person who woke him up.

“I didn’t mean to disturb you, but I wanted to check on you because you were quiet for too long. It may sound dumb, but I was kind of worried about you.” Randall began fiddling with the drawstrings of his sweater as he explained his situation. “I’m sure you don’t sleep in the tub, so I thought I’d wake you up. I also need room to stay in unless the couch _is_ where I’m staying at then it’s totally fine. Also, I finished grading the papers and eating all of my snacks.” At this point, he was rambling on as Hamish stared at him.

“Randall—” Hamish’s sonorous voice stopped Randall from talking anymore. “It’s okay. I’m glad you woke me up. I was so tired I didn’t realize I fell asleep in the bath.” He stood up from the tub and stepped out. The alpha reached out to grab his towel to dry himself off before putting on his robe. When he turned around to look at Randall, the omega was staring at him with tinted red cheeks and parted lips. Hamish was so used to being naked and changing right in front of the other werewolves he had forgotten Randall still wasn’t used to it.

“I’m sorry. I should’ve realized—”

“No, no. It’s okay.” Randall’s voice cracked, and he cleared his throat while glancing away.

“I’ll show you to the guest bedroom. Follow me.” Hamish gestured his head towards the hallway, and Randall nodded, following after him. “I’ll give you the guest room that’s right next to mine, so I won’t be far.” He explained while opening the door. “This room is yours now, so whenever you want to stay over, you can.” He smiled at the omega, who was walking around the room and marveling at it.

“I can’t thank you enough, Hamish.” Randall glanced at Hamish with a happy grin.

“You don’t have to thank me. You’re always welcome to stay with me, and I mean it.” Hamish reached over to ruffle Randall’s hair, who slapped his hand away.

“Not the hair!” Randall exclaimed while carding his fingers through his curly locks to fix his hair and glared at the alpha.

Hamish grinned mischievously at him. “If you need anything else, I’ll be in my room, okay?”

“Actually, there is _one_ more thing I need. I didn’t bring any extra clothes.” Randall sighed and frowned.

“That’s no problem.” Hamish walked into his room momentarily to retrieve one of his smaller sized white t-shirts and a pair of navy blue shorts. He walked back to Randall’s room to toss him the clothes. “Anything else?”

“Uh— a toothbrush?”

“There’s a new package in the bathroom.”

“Then, no.”

Hamish nodded as he walked out of the room. Randall smiled at him once more, and the pair bid each other goodnight before the omega closed the door. Hamish was still smiling when he entered his bedroom and closed the door behind him. He took off the robe and slipped onto a black plain t-shirt and dark grey shorts. He made quick work of doing the rest of his night routine that consisted of brushing his teeth and moisturizing his face. Once he was back inside his room, he got under the covers and made himself comfortable on the bed before closing his eyes.

The thought of Randall being in the next room made the alpha sleep peacefully.

• • •

Hamish woke up by Randall, tapping him on the shoulder. He groaned as he turned his back towards him. “Five more minutes.” He murmured groggily.

“Hamish! I-I think I’m in heat.”

Hamish’s eyes widened in shock when the sweet scent of omega in heat finally registered. He’s never smelled an omega in heat, but the fact that he was experiencing that right now, not to mention it was _Randall_ who was in heat, was terrifying. He could already feel Tundra scratching at the surface to take control and mate the omega. He stood up abruptly, and his eyes flashed. He growled and bared his teeth while grabbing Randall and pinning him to the bed. He grabbed a handful of his curly brunette locks and smashed their lips together.

Randall moaned while wrapping his arms around Hamish’s neck and rubbing his hands up and down in between his shoulder blades. He was already submitting to him like how a good omega should.

It took everything in Hamish’s power to pull away from Randall’s soft lips. He leaned his forehead against the omega’s and screwed his eyes shut. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t— I didn’t—”

“It’s okay. It’s okay.” Randall soothed the alpha while kissing along the side of his face and neck.

“No, it’s not. I can’t control myself because of how good you smell. You taste even better.” Hamish softly groaned as he nuzzled Randall and inhaled deeply. “We shouldn’t be doing this. God—I’m such a horrible alpha.”

“Don’t say that. Hamish, look at me.” Randall cupped his cheeks and smiled at him sweetly. “I’ve wanted this to happen the moment I saw you. I thought it would never happen because you’re my professor and the leader of the pack, but besides that, you’re also my best friend whom I like very much.” He blushed, but he kept his eyes on Hamish. “You take good care of me and guide me to be a better person. You’re the best alpha I can ever ask for.” He whispered the last sentence before leaning in to kiss Hamish.

When they pulled away, Hamish was still looking at him with uncertainty. “But are you sure you want this? Want me? I’m supposed to be your mentor, and this isn’t a one-time thing. Tundra and I— we want to mate with _you._ Mating is for life. Do you really want that, Randall?”

“I’ll take my chances. I’d rather have you. I don’t want anyone else.” Randall admitted and stared into Hamish’s ocean blue eyes with seriousness.

Randall’s confirmation was vital for Hamish, but having that now made him insanely happy. He couldn’t help but laugh and smile while kissing all over Randall’s adorable face. “You don’t know how glad I am to hear that from you.” The alpha admitted while rubbing his nose against Randall’s.

“Are you kidding? I never thought you would want me, but having you all over me is the dream.” Randall giggled when Hamish kept kissing his face.

“What? Who wouldn’t want you? You’re so adorable and lovable.” Hamish grinned down at the omega.

Randall was flustered again, but he still had that sweet smile on his face. Hamish would _kill_ for that smile and do everything in his power to keep _his_ omega happy. His omega sounded like classical music to his ears.

After their intimate moment, their kiss grew heated, and Hamish was grinding against Randall. Their clothed cocks rubbed against each other, and it was the best feeling ever even if the thin material was in the way. Hamish grunted and bit down on Randall’s bottom lip slightly. The omega let out a whine, and Hamish smirked. “It’s okay, baby. I’ll take care of you,” he promised.

Randall’s breathing picked up as he reached out to touch along the alpha’s muscular chest. “I know everyone looks good in black, but you take the cake,” he complimented.

Hamish chuckled while kissing Randall on the nose. “Thank you.” He sat upon his knees to tug the t-shirt off. “Are you liking the view?” He smirked.

“Oh God, yes,” he murmured as he began to touch Hamish’s exposed chest, loving the feeling of every muscle twitching under his touch. Hamish knew most of his clothing made him look slim because he was always a formal man, but when he wore casual wear, it showed how fit he was. More so when he’s naked.

He made quick work of undressing himself because he could feel his cock hardening in his shorts. For a split second, Hamish wished he did end up wearing the robe. It took a minute for Randall to register what was happening before he decided to shed his clothing off and discarded it somewhere in the room. The feeling of every inch of their heated skin against each other made them moan. Randall glanced down at Hamish’s cock, and his eyes widened in shock.

“Uh—”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Hamish reassured the omega by kissing his lips softly. “I’ll be gentle.”

The large cock hanging in between Hamish’s legs made Randall’s face heat up. “Okay.” He nodded while keeping his eyes on the alpha’s cock. He licked his lips before looking back at Hamish. “I can’t wait for you to fill me up, alpha.”

Hamish groaned loudly at the nickname Randall gave him. “You’re going to be the death of me.” He glanced down in between them and smirked at the sight of the omega’s leaking hole. “You’re already so wet for me.” He said in a husky tone as he managed to slip in two fingers easily. Randall moaned loudly and gripped onto Hamish’s biceps. His movements were slow at first as he pushed his fingers in and out of the gasping omega.

“Oh, I didn’t realize that. This is still all new to me.” Randall admitted while a blush formed on his cheeks, and it spread to his neck and chest.

“I know, but don’t worry. I’ll be here with you every step of the way.” Hamish promised while leaning in to place a kiss on his knee. He wanted to taste him. He craved for it, but he needed to fuck Randall before his heat became unbearable. “When you’re not in heat anymore, I’m going to take you apart piece by piece. I’ll make you feel so good.”

Randall moaned. “I’m looking forward to it.”

“Me too,” Hamish added another finger and stretched Randall out by spreading his thick fingers and pushing them deeper inside of him until he brushed his prostate.

The feeling made Randall jump and moan loudly. “Yes!” His thighs were trembling as he spread his legs even more.

“I can’t wait any longer. I already want to fill you up.” Hamish growled, and his eyes flashed again. Randall’s scent was getting more robust, and Tundra was roaring at Hamish to fuck the omega and mate him, but he made sure not to lose control. He wanted a proper mating by spoiling his omega first instead of it being ruined by his heat and Hamish’s self-control.

“Please, please, please! Hamish, it hurts.” Randall whined as he screwed his eyes shut and dug his fingernails into the skin of Hamish’s biceps.

“I know, baby. I’ll make it all better,” Hamish promised. He pulled his fingers out and coated his cock with the omega’s slick before gripping Randall’s hips and leaning down to place a kiss on his lips to calm him down. “I’m going to make you feel so good, my omega.” He grabbed his cock and slapped it against the two perfectly round mounds of flesh before sliding into the tight heat. He bit down on his bottom lip that was already swollen red from their kissing.

Randall panted heavily and wrapped his arms around Hamish’s neck. “Oh, God!”

Hamish propped himself on his hands by placing them on either side of Randall and started a slow but steady pace. Every time he moved, Randall whined and squeezed Hamish a little tighter. His reaction made the alpha realize Randall must’ve been a virgin. The fact that no one else touched him in this way brought a wave of possessive over Hamish. He had a sudden desire to keep his omega close and growl at anyone who looked at him a certain way. He never considered himself as the jealous or possessive type, but Randall was known to make him realize new aspects of himself he never knew about.

“My omega. My omega.” Hamish murmured over and over again as he began to pick up his pace and kiss along the side of Randall’s face and neck.

“Yes, yes! Harder alpha, please!” Randall pleaded as he threw his head against the pillow, exposing his neck.

Hamish left love bites all over Randall’s collarbones, being mindful of wanting to cover all of them up. He gripped the bed sheets and slammed into the omega over and over again. The impact made the headboard banging against the wall, and the bed creak under their weight. Randall couldn’t hold back his loud moans anymore, and he was practically shouting his pleasure—wanting Hamish to continue and make him cum.

The relentless sexual tension and pinning over each other in secret was the reason why Hamish wasn’t going to last long. He’s thought about this moment multiple times, always feeling guilty after he orgasmed, but now he doesn't need to feel guilty anymore. Randall wanted him, and Hamish could care less about what society thought about them. He wanted the omega. He wanted him so much.

He loved him.

“Fuck!” Hamish made a loud groan as he felt his knot forming on the base of his cock. He would have to get back to that thought another time. Right now, he needed to calm his omega’s heat.

“Alpha!” Spurts of cum landed on his tummy and chest when he came. His hole clenched around Hamish’s cock, which caused the alpha to cum and popped his knot inside of the omega, locking them together.

“Oh, fuck.” Hamish moaned as he surged forward, baring his sharp canines, and having the capability to move to bite down on the pillow instead of Randall’s neck. Tundra growled in disappointment but eventually stopped trying to take control. Hamish’s eyes and teeth went back to normal, and he pulled away to look down at Randall’s smiling face. “Are you okay?” He gently asked while stroking his hair.

“Yeah. You?” He asked with curiosity while glancing to the side at the torn pillow.

Hamish chuckled. “Yeah, I am. Sorry about that. My alpha instincts were screaming at me to mate you.” He admitted it with flushed cheeks. He discarded the pillow and grabbed the other pillow. He cradled Randall’s head and lifted him to place the pillow under his head before turning them on their sides. The movement made them moan when the alpha’s knot tugged on Randall’s hole.

“Mate?” Randall questioned with a curious brow. “You and Lilith keep mentioning mating.”

“Yeah. We can talk about it later. It’s a process, and I want to do it right,” Hamish explained while placing a kiss on his forehead.

“Okay, Hamish,” Randall mumbled while his eyes fluttered shut. “Am sleepy.”

“I know, sweetheart. Rest.” Hamish whispered as he stroked the side of Randall’s face before securing his arms around the omega. Randall nuzzled into the crook of Hamish’s neck and sighed softly. Hamish grinned and closed his eyes. It didn’t take long for both of them to fall asleep because of how exhausted they were.

• • •

“Hey, guys! I got an A on my math exam!” Randall shouted when he entered the living room, waving around the paper in his hand.

“That’s good, Randall. I’m really proud of you.” Hamish looked up from his textbook and smiled at Randall, who blushed furiously.

“Thank you,” Randall mumbled as he glanced down at his shoes. He looked up briefly to give Hamish a shy smile.

Jack and Lilith glanced between the two, and realization dawned on them. Jack had a wicked smirk as he glanced at Lilith. “You owe me 20 bucks!”

“Whatever.” Lilith rolled her eyes while grabbing her wallet to give Jack his twenty-dollar bill.

Randall glanced between the two in confusion then looked at Hamish to search for an answer from him. “They bet on how long it’ll take us to get together.” There was irritation laced in his tone as he glared at the two who were snickering.

“Hamish is such a gentleman I didn’t think he would have the balls to tell you.”

“Lilith!”

“What? It’s true!” Lilith scoffed then glanced back at her laptop.

“If it helps, I thought Hamish had the balls to tell you.” Jack piped in with a grin, but seeing the furious look on Hamish’s face, his smile faltered. He coughed as he glanced back at his textbook.

“Well, I’m happy you guys know.” Randall smiled at the two before walking to Hamish with a little skip to his step. He sat down on the couch next to him and laid his head on the alpha’s shoulder. Hamish glanced down at Randall, and a small smile formed on his face. All the ire flowed out of him in an instant by having his omega closeby him.

“Awww. Aren’t you two cute?” Jack asked, causing Lilith to gag. “Oh, shut up. You would’ve been that happy if _you_ admitted your feelings to Nicole.”

“Hey!” Lilith punches Jack on the shoulder and glowers at him. “You shut up.”

Jack rubbed at the sore spot on his bicep as he kept his eyes downcast at his textbook. “It’s true,” he mumbled under his breath.

“Stop acting like children and study. I’m still trying to figure out what to give out for homework.” Hamish sighed.

“Wait, you’re giving us homework _again?_ Nooo!” Randall groaned while throwing his hands up in the air.

“Jesus Christ, not you too. I’m surrounded by children.” Hamish mumbled to himself while shaking his head.

“You love us,” Lilith pointed out.

“Yes, I do.” Hamish smiled and tried to hide it by rubbing his mouth with his wrist. “Focus before I tell all your professors to fail you.”

“Okay, okay,” Jack said defensively, and the room was silent except for Randall moving around to take out his textbook.

When Randall started his first semester of college, he didn’t expect any of this to happen. It was a big surprise, but it wasn’t a terrible one, and he wouldn’t change it for the world. He found a weird family who accepted him, and that’s what all he ever wanted. Laying his head on Hamish’s shoulder and glancing at the others ever so often while studying quietly to get an A was the best place he could be in.


End file.
